Ice Touch
by Frazetta J
Summary: Edward would never go with this, what was I thinking? She was my sister, nothing else. It needs to stay that way, I cannot ruin my new family. I will not, I just need to keep my distance. Well, atleast im safe in my head. B/A Fan Fic.
1. The Beginning

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**Bella/Alice love story. Bella falls madly in love with Alice, but Alice doesn't know who

to choose, who to love and who to cast aside.

**A/N: **First Fan Fic on this site. Just toying with an Idea of mine. Let me know if I should continue.

Very short Chapter, and I promise to start with more if anyone seems to enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I am merely an over obsessive fan.

* * *

**BPOV**

I could never really get the thought out of my head. All this time, Edward was my life, soul and heart,

aside from the rest of my family. I couldn't seem to grasp the concept of having it any other way. Until

the night that changed my life forever. After that night, I could ony see her. Things had gone so insane

after that. I guess it was my fault, but I could not help my urge for her, to have her in my arms. To hold

her and never let go, we could have honestly stayed there forever, still as stone. She is mine, forever.

** 4 Months Ago.

After The attack from James, Edward would never let me be alone again. He would always be here to

protect me and make sure that I was in good care. Most of the time, I could not even have much spa-

ce to breath. I didn't mind it so much, his smell was quite attractive. Although, this left me with little

time to myself, and to be honest, it got on my nerves. I had never really had time to myself - thank

god for his unable ability to read my thoughts- though his hunting trips where more and more desired

around every two weeks or so. Emmett and Jasper always enjoyed the time with their brother, and

alittle bonding time wouldn't hurt him. Nothing could hurt him, to be honest, and I couldn't help but

giggle at this thought.

Alice was on her way to get me, and just the smallest thought of this made me sigh. Every time Alice

came to get me, there was some way I would be her test bunny for the next two days. She always ma

de me sit down and take my face and body on magical journey through the cloths and makeup that

would be bought the day before hand. Besides that, I enjoyed my time with Alice. She was a beautiful

really, and full of energy. She made me laugh quite a bit, and always knew when something upset or

bugged me in any way. Sometimes, I enjoyed being around her so much that I would forget about every

thing else entirely. I knew Edward's feelings would be hurt, but that was something I couldn't really help.

I was getting ready for my sleepover with Alice when I herd her car turn into the driveway, oddly enough

she was driving Emmetts jeep odd enough, and I could just picture being a random person watching

this fairy-like beauty driving something so huge. I laughed quietly as the engine shut off quickly and a

secound later, Alice was standing at my side with a large grin on her face.

" Hi Bella!" She said with her stunning high pitched voice.

It took me a moment to breath.

" Hey Alice. What are you doing driving Emmet's jeep?" I couldn't help but stair into her eyes.

" Oh, Carlisle and Esme left to go visit some of our Irish friends, and Rose left with Em Jazz and Edward.

So I figured I would have alittle off road trip before I came to get you." She said, her smiling growing.

" Alright, well I am ready to leave. Charlie left early for work, so I let him know last night that I would be

with you for the next couple of days. Lets go." I said in a quick whisper, her eyes entranced me, I would

have to get past that.

We both walked in a humanly speed down the stairs from my room, out the door and crossed the lawn.

Oddly enough, Alice came with me to my door and opened it for me. After giving her an odd look, I climbed

into the huge jeep and a few moments later, she was in the drivers seat. She started the jeep, and the rumble

startled me. It wasn't until a few minutes later down the road when she finally spoke again.

" Bella, I am to take care of you for the next few days. We are going to have loads of fun! I have a few surprises

for you, so try and have fun okay?" Her spiky hair bounced around on the gravel road. The smile was still

on her face, and she looked like she was going to explode. Her lips were a rosy red, and I stared at them

for a moment. Why was I stairing? She was my close friend, my soon to be sister! Or was she?

" Oh come on Alice, not another makeover. Can't we do something else?" I complained, She always did this.

" Bella, your so beautiful I can't help it! If that is what you want though, I can set that aside from the other

plains." She sounded annoyed. Damnit.

" I'm sorry Alice.." I said in a quite whisper.

We were at the Cullens house now, and she turned the hudge jeep off, parking it infront of the front door.

She turned to look into my eyes, her face fully infront of me. Dear god was she beautiful, I couldn't help

but stair and think of how lucky Jasper was. How could he leave her side? How could he bare to stay away

from her at all? Was he crazy? He would have to be if he was able to be away for more than five minutes.

I followed the out lines of her face, also her features all along her body. It was a masterpiece, truly something

molded from gods hands alone. How could something so beautiful be so close to me? Stop it. She is your

sister, and nothing else.

" Bella, please promise me something." She said in a loving voice.

" What?" I almost couldn't speak. I was way to into this. This had to stop, I tried to think of Edward, but my

mind went blank.

Alice waited for a moment, and then spoke in such a low voice that I could not hear her. It took me back for a

moment. I herd the word love just then? This is insane, now I am starting to imagine things. Her eyes where

in her lap now, her body completly still. At this point, I wished I had Edwards power for just a few minutes.

To see what she was thinking, how her feelings where turning inside her. Then suddenly she spoke, realizing

that my human ears could not pick up her low tone.

" I was just.. wondering what you would like to do tonight." Her eyes suddenly hid every emotion very well, and

the small smile had re-appeared on her face.

I felt a sharp pain in my heart, I did not hear the word love. It did not happen, although the way I felt about it

made me shiver and warm inside at the same time. I had nothing to gain from her except a sister. And I guess

that is something that I will just have to live with.

* * *

**A/N:**Very short for my chapters, but I hope atleast one person likes it so far. If so, please let me know. Thanks. :]


	2. New Love

**Summary:** This is alittle twist to the first chapter. Alice has made up her mind, and now there is nothing but hardship ahead.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I am going to start writing more since a few others like the story. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I am merely an over obsessive fan.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

After regaining my self control, I finally had enough strength to answer her question. It was very hard, because of her beauty and stunning figure, that it took everything just to stop staring at her. How long would this go on for? I had plans with Edward, to be turned into an immortal god soon. Would my new feelings for Alice disrupt that process? If anything, I could just get Alice to do it herself. Her lips crashing against any part of my body made me go numb for a moment. Then, I realized that if I didn't speak soon, she would consider something to be wrong. Thank god Jasper was not around. He would know what I was feeling before anyone else. I had to keep notice around him, so that my feelings for this beautiful vampire would be hidden until the end of time.

" Whatever you want Alice. I am your slave." I mumbled out, trying to tear my eye sight away from her so it would seem as if nothing where wrong.

" Well, we fixed up my room for you to sleep in when you get tired. And I made a small list of what we can do while the " men" are away." Alice said in a high pitched voice.

" Oh joy." Was the only thing I could blurt out.

When we both stepped out of the car, a warm sense of comfort swam across my body. Everything about this house invited me in. Even knowing that this was a residence of vampires, it was my home, my second home. Everyone who lived here was my family. Either way, being with Alice or Edward, I knew that my life would be perfect. I knew that once I was turned that I could enjoy every moment even more with my family then I could has a human. Even on the outside, it had Esme's touch. The white pillars in front of the door where wrapped with nothing but Christmas lights of blue and white. Reefs hung in the windows and on the doors, and it was easy to see a big Christmas tree in the living room, what with all the huge windows that made up of most of the house. Home.

As we walked into the house, the entire house was lit in nothing but candles and Christmas lights. I am sure Emmett and Jasper loved hanging all of this for Esme. I am sure Edward had a part in to as well, but he never mentioned it to me. As the night went on, me and Alice had a ranged conversation on everything while we both sat and watched TV. I noticed Alice was already cooking before her time to come pick me up. It smelled such as pizza, and I could tell she was taking this sleepover thing seriously. How typical, pizza at a sleepover. Well, she better at least have pineapple on it. I walked into the kitchen after awhile to grab a small glass of water. And there it all was.

Mountains of ice cream, pizza and other snacks and assortments of things that a slumber party of twelve would have been stuffed on. Did she honestly want to return me to Charlie 400 pounds heavier?

" Alice, is this all for me?" I said in a shocking tone.

"Of course! I have already hunted, and I did not want you to starve. Is it to much?" Alice said, her face eyeing the large pile of snacks once more.

" I could survive on this for 3 months." A smirk was now gliding across my face as I looked at her.

" Oh well, I will just take it to Phoenix in a few days. I am sure the homeless wont mind." That was Alice, always caring.

" Alice. We need to talk." As I spoke in a low voice, I glanced at her and the sparkle in her eye told me she knew what I was going to say before I did.

" Okay Bella. First, follow me." Alice ordered. I couldn't help but follow her, who wouldn't follow this angel? I would into the pits of hell if only she where to ask.

As we made our way through the house, it only took a moment to see where we were headed. Her bedroom. Oh great, not only is this going to be hard enough, but I will be surrounded by everything she owned. When we finally walked into her room, I noticed a sent of honey in every inch of the room. Dear god, if I could only sleep in here for the rest of my life, I would never leave this room. It was so beautiful as well, tones of cloths in what it seemed to be a opened closet. Her bed made perfectly, white comforter with black swirls coming across it from every angel. A drape of what seemed to be a white net covered her bed. Apparently this was the bed I where to sleep in tonight. The bright windows now seemed to be only mirrors as the night had set in, and pictures of Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rose and Esme and Carlisle. The little space of what were walls where painted black, and a nice TV sat on a bright white dresser. Apparently Alice wanted nothing but to comfort me while I stayed here for the next few days. I didn't mind, but then again, this was a little to much. Never in my life had I been so spoiled until I met the Cullen's.

" Alice, this is way to much." I said as I let my eyes flow throughout the room.

When my eyes met the stunning pixie that was a few feet away from me, I couldn't help but almost run towards her. As I crashed into her stone body, I suddenly felt at ease. I wrapped what I could of her into my arms and took a deep breath through my nose. I wanted to remember her, no matter what. If I could have it my way, I would never leave her arms. I had honestly given up the thought of her just being my sister. I couldn't help the way I felt. It had to be this way. I would deal with Edward later, it would all be worth it if I could only have her with me. After forcing myself out of the hug and standing back a few feet. I made my way to the bed and slowly sat on the edge. My eyes connected with Alice. Suddenly, she spoke.

" Bella, don't speak a word. I know how you are feeling." A small smile came upon the beautiful vampires face.

" What…?" Was all I could blurt out. Then it hit me, this was Alice, nothing surprised her. I felt my cheeks suddenly turn red and they began to become very heated.

Alice walked -at normal human speed, surprisingly- towards me, as she bent down to have her face level to mine, I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. Suddenly, I felt a pair of cold lips crash lightly against my forehead. In a shock, from me and to her I am sure, I felt my head turn up a little and kiss her stunning white neck. I stopped myself after this peck and looked at her beautiful face. It had a smile I had never seen before, she was so beautiful. I couldn't help it, but whenever I glanced at her, I could feel my heart thumping so hard in my chest that it felt as if it would only want to jump into her hands. It wanted to only belong to her.

" Alice.. I cant help my feelings. I… I only want you." After this slipped from my mouth. I stared into her beautiful honey colored eyes.

" And I, you." Alice said. Her fingers now traced over my lips. How strong was the urge for her to be this close to me. I hope she could stand it.

" What about Jasper..? Edward? They aren't going to be happy about this. Alice.. This can't happen." I said in a whisper. I was about to restate what I had said, but then she responded in the same tone as I.

" Whatever it takes to have you with me Bella.. Jasper will get over it.. And as for Edward.. He will understand your feelings. I am sure it will work out." She spoke with a faint smile on her face.

At this, Alice laid on the bed, next to me. She held my hand and pulled for me to join her. The lights dimmed by the remote Alice had, and all I could do is stair at my new found lover. I felt her move slowly over to me, and my lips suddenly froze as hers pressed against mine. At this point, something took over me, and my tongue slipped into her frozen mouth, to play with hers. This was heaven, this was my world now. And nothing could change that, not even Edward.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Another short chapter, but I think it is going well so far, I hope you enjoy. Review, it helps my will to write.


	3. Venom

**Summary- ** After a certain phone call, what path will Bella take?

**A/N-**Thank you so much for all of your reviews. It honestly motivates me to write more, and I enjoy hearing thoughts on the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or these char. in any way, I just love Alice. XD

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Somehow between the excessive kissing and the movement of hand contact over our bodies, I nestled into Alices arms and slept quietly for the rest of the night. It was only when I opened my eyes that I was aware of her being gone, and replaced by a comfortable, yet cold pillow. It smelled as if it was a lifeless Alice, doomed for my bidding. I smiled and kissed the pillow lightly. Well, at least the pillow couldn't run from me. I slowly sat up, and suddenly I remembered what made me so tired in the first place. I smiled as I rubbed between my legs softly. Only Alice could do so little as touch me, a few strokes at most and my climax would be at it's peak. God, how did she do it? Honestly, its one thing to be good in bed, but she surpassed Edwards restraint ten fold. I would have to remember to ask her how she did it someday, and maybe - when I was turned- she would show and help me to control it as well.

As I jumped out of bed, I reached for my panties and grabbed one of Alices t-shirts from her closet. I slipped it on, and slowly walked out of her room and down the large, beautiful wooden stairs. At the bottom, a smell of eggs, sausage, bacon and grits hit me right in the face. She was cooking? For me? Wow, I didn't even think she could pull something like this, how sweet of her. As I walked into the kitchen, I noted that when I am changed, I would bring her a bear for breakfast in bed. I'm sure she would get a kick out of that.

" Good morning Bella!" Alice called with a smile. She was dressed the same as I, but in odd colored black, purple and white socks that clearly matched her panties.

" Um... Morning.."I said with a half smile on my face, and itching a spot on the back of my head.

I smiled wider as she turned to continue cooking, and I slowly walked up to her from behind, and kissed the back of her neck slowly while wrapping my arms around her. Her body was like Ice, ice that I was now hooked on. After being close to both Edward and Alice, I grew close to the cold, and learned to love the shivers down my back, to feel the cold pulsing through me. It calmed me every time, and I couldn't really figure out she cook, we stood like this for awhile. But I knew I would have to let go sometime,my arms left her waist, and my lips, her neck. I walked over to the bar-top and sat down, watching her every movement. When she finally stopped with the cooking, I was shoved a plate of the American breakfast. Realizing I was hungry, I started to scarf the food down, eyeing her in joy every moment or so. When I got done, for a moment I felt as if I couldn't move. Then, after gaining every muscle in my body, I got up and made my way back up stairs, hand in hand with my beautiful vampire.

As we walked into the room, we both sat down and started to watch a movie about some silly little boy waving a wand in the air at dark fog. It really didn't hold my attention for long until I was tracing her figure with my hands, and stairing at the most beautiful face on the planet. It honestly scared me how I felt about her, how could someone feel this way about someone else? At-least she felt close to the same, and I could live with that. Suddenly a vibrate came from Alices bedside table. Great, a phone call from one of the family. Well, what is my family, for now. As Alice reached for the phone and glanced at the caller ID, her face fell flat and looked at me.

" Edward..." Was all that reached her lips. Oh no..here we go..I took the phone from Alice, fliped it open and breathed.

" Hello?" I said in a rather cheerful voice.

" Hey Bella.." Edwards voice was full of worry. " How are you? Is Alice taking care of you? Is everything alright?"

" Good, Yes, and yes." I said in an orderly fashion.

" Oh.. Ok. Well, let me speak with Alice sweetheart. It's important." His voice now turned into a cheerful yetslow tone.

After I haded the phone to Alice, it was like she wasn't on the phone. She was speaking so fast that I couldn't hear, as if she was just mouthing something. Then the phone clicked, and her face was switched to a large frown. She didn't even have to speak, it was written on her face.

" They will be here in a few days. Two days at most.." Alice said, in a whisper loud enough for me to hear.

She was staring off into space, as she did often, and had a faint smile on her face. I decided to nestle into her arms, and rested my head between her breasts. She played lightly with my hair and hummed a tune that was very familiar. Moonlight Sonata, what a classic, and I thought Edward only had a good taste in music. Well, at least we have this time together. The last few days would be heaven, and the next few weeks are going to be hell. How could Edward understand? How would he take that rejection? I cant do this to him, not yet. I will have to play it off as if nothing happened, and that would be hard. When people are around one another, they tend to think of things about the others that they have herd or seen, in this case, I was safe. As for Alice, she would have to think of something and stick to it. If her mind did wonder about me, Edward would know, and if she felt her love for me, Jasper would know. This was hell in a hand basket, and it was all on my shoulders. Well, our shoulders, at the most, we needed to take care of one another. If Edward where to take this the wrong way... he could get so angry that... No. I will not think of Edward like that, he had a kind heart and would never think of me like that... I think.

" Bella.." Alice said in a strong, loud voice.

My eyes jolted towards her, and she was staring at me. Her eyes red, her mouth water with what looked like venom, and she sat rested with her back against the headboard. I instantly let go of her and moved off the bed slowly. I had never seen my angel, my beautiful goddess-like figure this thirsty.

" Bella... why dont you go downstairs and watch alittle TV? I have to get out for alittle while." Her voice was tense and hard, She needed to hunt, badly.

" Um... ok.. be careful...baby." My voice brought out my emotions, and then - without looking back- I turned around and walked down the stairs slowly.

After an hour of Rosanne, It started to feel as if I was a wife, waiting for her husband to come home from a war. Every minute ticked by slowly, and the whole time my mind was elsewhere. After awhile it finally hit me, what would the common human male think of our relationship? Well, at least Alice was beautiful, and I was just normal. Then again, any girl on girl action would spark an interest in most of them. As I flipped through channels, the boredom started to kick in.

" Hi beautiful, miss me?" Alice said as her pixie hands ran softly across my neck.

"Hey.." I said, after recovering from my scared state.

I pulled Alice down next to me on the couch, and she laid with me, her legs tangled with mine. I stared into her eyes for what it seemed like a year, and then cleared my throat.

" Alice, it needs to happen. I cannot stand being this way for another secound." I said, grabbing her waist with my arms and attempted to pull her closer to me. She laughed lightly at my attempt and scooted closer towards me.

" Bella... do you know what will happen if Edward comes home to his ex girlfriend that was changed into a vampire?" Alice asked, her voice soft, calm.

" I think either way, he is going to be very hurt and angry." It was the truth, and she knew it.

" Are you sure about this?" Alice said, still softly while lightly kissing my neck, her arms around my waist.

" Yes.." I said, closing my eyes and leaning my head back, reveling my neck more.

I could feel Alice kissing around my neck, her iced lips stinging my neck. All of these feelings I had for Alice, now where set in my heart.I wanted to be with her, and only her. Words could not grasp even the concept of what I was feeling. How our new relationship came into play so fast was amazing. But I guess if you let two hearts close enough, they will bind and mingle into a strong solid form. At first, my ears herd the pop, and then the burning began. It started from the lower part of my neck, and melted into my body. I could no longer feel the soft velvet of of the living room couch, her cold hands and lips on me, or the cool breeze that flowed through the house. The burning stung so deep that I couldn't move, only a slight turn of my head. When my head came to a stop, I saw her staring back at me. My Angel, the woman who I would burn like this forever. She needed me, and I was getting ready to be able to be with her, and protect her forever. The burning finally took over my eyes, and they slid shut. Now this was time for me to think things through, well, it would of been time. If only the burning was not so powerful, it now took over my entire body, and I layed still, silent. I cannot show her how much pain I was in.. It would only scare her memory of me as human.

" I...lov...love...yo..you...Alice.." I spoke in a quiet and painful tone.

" I love you to baby.." She said while rubbing my for-head.

This was worth it, and soon I will be hers, forever.

* * *

**A/N-** Alittle twist? I know, I know, the chapters are really, really short. But I enjoy having time to plan out everything. Reviews are very much welcome. Thanks for reading. I should have the next chapter up shortly. Hell, since Bella is under the burning flow of venom, we might just see how Alice is taken with Bella. ;D


End file.
